The one and only Ninja
by Duskgaze
Summary: Kakashi has news for the four ninjas. There is a contest and there ould be only one winner. Who will it be.? Uchiha Isamaki is mine, So, PM me if you want to use her. Slight SasukeXOC... and slight OOC.
1. The news

Uchia Isamaki walked alongside Uchia Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto was in front.

"Come on guys…. Kakashi is waiting for us!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed.

Isamaki's heart beet faster as she looked at Sasuke.

She was in love with him. But so was Sakura.

"Come on!" Naruto said.

Isamaki sighed and ran faster.

They soon reached Kakashi.

"You're here, grate," Kakashi said.

Naruto smiled.

"I told them to hurry. So what's this news you've got for us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. There is a contest for the young ninja at The Temple of Bravery. And there could be only one………." Kakashi said.


	2. Learning

"A ninja contest! Cool!" Naruto said.

"And there could be only but one ninja to win…." Isamaki said.

"How's that for something to think about?" Sasuke whispered to Isamaki.

"Hum…" She said.

Sakura looked at Isamaki, her green eyes envious.

"How can he like her and not me? Sure….s he comes form the same clan as him… but I love him very much," she said, blushing at the thought.

"So, when is this contest?" Naruto asked.

"In a week's time," Kakashi said.

"So we have time to practise!" Naruto cried, his shaggy blond hair falling into his eyes.

Sakura sighed.

Isamaki smiled.

"Yes lets," She said.

Sasuke sighed.

The next day, Isa woke up early for the practise with Sasuke.

"Ready?" He asked.

She blushed.

"If you are," she said.

"Right," Sasuke said, facing her, his arms outstretched, his eyes squinted against the sun, looking straight at Isamaki.

Isamaki glared at him.

"Fireball jitsu!" he said.

"Ice tunnel!" She said.

The fire blasted towards Isa, and Isa's powers swelled inside her. It made her cold, making her shiver.

Then a gust of ice came out of her body, almost suffocating Sasuke.

She mad the ice stop suffocating him, when he had enough.

He dropped to the ground, coughing and breathing hard.

"Sasuke?!" She cried, rushing to him.

He coughed.

"I'm alright," He said to her.

She smiled.

"I wasn't… I wasn't meant to do it that hard. I'm sorry," She said.

He looked up and smiled.

"I'm okay, I said I was okay," He said, getting up.

"You're getting more powerful each day…" he said.

She smiled. Naruto and Sakura walked back.

"Sakura, that hurt," he said.

"Heh, it's meant to," she said.

Naruto rubbed his bottom.

"Hey, Isamaki," Naruto aid, smiling at her.

"Hi, Naruto," Isamaki said.


	3. Passing the first round

Isamaki's pov

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and I walked to the training hall the next day. Kakashi was already there, waiting for us for a change.

"Wow, you're here early," I commented.

"And your late, Isamaki," He said.

Sakura smirked.

"So are you Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke, He continued.

Her smirk came off her face.

"What are we doing today?" asked Sasuke.

"Today… we are doing the first stage of the test," Said Kakashi.

"What? But we only just got the information last week" I cried.

"Well, I think you're all ready for the real thing," Kakashi said.

"When do we do it?" asked Naruto.

"At noon. Isamaki will go first. Then Sakura, Sasuke and then Naruto," he said.

My heart thudded painfully in my chest. I hoped all of those training sessions with Sasuke paid off.

"You're gonna do grate. I know it, Isa," he whispered.

I breathed in.

"You too Sasuke. I hope you win," I said back.

Sasuke's Pov

Soon our Test began. Isamaki had to fight Ino. Isamaki did so well. I can't believe all that training made her so much stronger! She came to me at the end of her battle, with blood smeared on her face, her breathing still shallow.

"You were grate!" I said.

"Thanks," She said, her breath coming out in quick gasps.

"Isa! You did very well," Naruto said, his blue eyes shinning with happiness.

"You'll do better, Naruto," Isamaki said…

"How can you prove that?" he asked, his blue eyes shining.

"Because I know you're more power then me. More strength then me," she said

I sighed, leavening the two alone.

I walked to Kakashi.

I hated to admit it but I was scared I felt like I wasn't even me. I was scared to hell. And who I had to face was Itachi. I just hoped I didn't get too overboard and kill him. Now the time was not the time to kill him.


	4. Sasuke VS Itachi

Sasuke's pov:

I glared at my brother and I was sure my black eyes showed everything I hated him for.

"Hello little brother," his silky voice said.

I glared at him not answering. We walked to the fight area.

Kakashi was in the middle of the sandy pit.

I went on the right while Itachi went on the left.

Kakashi looked at us.

"This is not a death fight Sasuke," he said reading my face.

I nodded.  
"I'll try not to kill him," I said trough my teeth.

Itachi looked at me calmly. I couldn't believe him.

I ran to him, before we were even meant to start.

I slashed his arm.

"Sasuke, stop!" Kakashi said, going in-between us.

I glared at Itachi.

He looked at me with the same expression on his face. I growled.

"Is that all you've got little brother?" he asked.

I glared at him, but waiting for the fight to begin.

"Go!" Kakashi called.

I then out my Kunki knifes and thronging them at my brother.

He dogged it and launched for me.

"You won't get a scratch on my forehead," I said, pointing at my forehead.

"Don't be so sure of that little brother," Itachi said.

I glare at him, waiting for him to get on.

Itachi closed his eyes and opened them. They were then red.

"Sharingan mirror weal…" I said, watching him.

I closed my eyes and did the same.

"I see you posses it too," he said.

"Just get on with the fight," I growled.

Itachi took out one of his kunki.

I watched him and smirked.

Like he could put a mark on my forehead.

He and to me, holding out the knife.

I ducked before the impact came, causing my brother to fall flat on his face.

I smiled.

"What did I say?" I said.

""That you won't put a mark on your forehead…"" Itachi quoted.

"And that won't happen," I snarled, using my knife to slash his wrist.

"Emosauke," Itachi said teasingly.

I growled and started slashing him even more.

But he just seemed to be enjoying seeing me get angry.

He chuckled.  
"What the hell is so funny?" I growled.

"You are baby brother," Itachi said, chuckling to himself.

I slashed him again.

"No matter how hard you try you won't kill me alone," itachi said, dogging now.  
I growled and spat at him. He was trying to provoke me I knew that, but I wasn't gonna let him. No way.

Itachi was still chuckling as if I amused him even more.

I panted.

"now it's my turn," itachi said.


End file.
